My Deadly Valentine
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: Luke has really fallen in love this time only he don't know that the girl he's fallen for is trouble. and she is gonna be bringing the Dukes a lot of trouble in the form of a bundle of joy.
1. Deadly Valentine

**The Dukes was having one of them days today , it ain't about to get better it's only gonna get worse.**

 **Y'see first the morgage payment was late which ment the Dukes is gonna have to pay a fine.**

 **To make matter's worse one of the boys is about to land into the biggest pickle of all.**

It all started on one of them rare peaceful Hazzard Sunday's when nothing can go wrong , then it does.

Luke Duke was enjoying a nice night out on the town with his girlfriend Pamela Sue , they was having fun.

They was juking to that old country classic " Little Miss Honky Tonk " , then after few more songs they stopped.

Then they decided to head on down to Lover's rock , make a little love , do things that scared the fishes.

" Luke had fallin' under Pammy Sue's spell , he was getting drunker then a skunk as the night went on.

" I .., I.. ( hiccup)..be..st ( b..e .., bbb be goi...ng or ( hiccup) .. my uncle J.e..ss..e will my tail on f..i..re. said Luke

" C'mon Honey don't go it was just getting good I hate to see you leave please come back. confessed Pammy

Luke had stumbled on over to the General half drunk , he got behind the wheel , he started driving.

Then he started bumping into a few mail boxes, hit a few potholes, to make matters worse Luke was tired.

" Luke's eyes started getting sleepy, he tried everything to stay awake , his eyes was getting heavier , heavier.

To make matter's worse Luke was heading straight for Rainbow Canyon , he was going down.

 **" Sure hope someone find's Luke soon before it's too late , O'l Luke is deader then a doornail.**

Luckily for Luke Cooter was driving by after picking up a wrecked Lemon , saw some smoke in Rainbow Canyon.

" **Somebody best call O'l Smokey the Bear to put that fire out before it get's too late .**

Once Cooter got their he got out of the truck , saw all that smoke was coming from the General Lee.

" When Cooter saw that Luke was still inside he started having a nervous fit he just prayed he ain't dead.

Then to make matter's worse Cooter started smelling Alcohol on Luke's breath which made him worrysome.

" Holy COW Luke sure glad Uncle Jesse ain't here he'd be angrier then a Grizzly Bear . said Cooter Jokingly

Sadly Cooter's Joke fell on deaf ears all Luke could do was lay their still as a stone , out colder then a dead samon.

Cooter figured he best go over to his pick-up , call an ambulance for his lifeless buddy.

Meanwhile back at the farm Jesse, Bo , Daisy was getting awfully worried that Luke ain't home yet. Bo I'm starting to get an ache in my big toe , which tells me the sun ain't a shining , Luke is in trouble. said Jesse

Then Bo suddenly got this funny look on his face , he started laughing up a storm which made Jesse awfully mad.

" What in the heck are you laughing about while were going out of our minds with worry about Luke. asked Jesse

" I'm sorry Uncle Jesse it's just Luke is with Pammy , maybe he spent the night , was too busy to call. said Bo

" Oh my lord if that boy had me up all night worrying while he's having fun he's behind is gonna be sore. said Jesse


	2. Pair Of Fools

Early the next mornin the Dukes woke up lookin' like they hardly slept since they was all worried about Luke.

Bo , Jesse , Daisy was trying their best to think good thoughts that nothing seriously happened to Luke or worse .

So after a nice country breakfast Bo , Jesse , Daisy had left to go on a search to see if they could find Luke .

 **" If Only the Dukes knew that O'l Luke was just a hop , skip , leap away over at Tri -County Hospital.**

The first stop the Dukes made was at O'l Boss's house since Jesse wanted to see if he ain't been arrested.

While inside O'l Boss was eating a meal fit for a Pig flapjacks , bacon , hashbrowns , toast , pickled pigfeet.

" O'l Boss was just about to put a flapjack covered in mapel syrup when the bell rang , some of it got on his shirt.

" Good Morning JD we was just wonderin' if you had Rosco arrest Luke on a false charge ?. Asked Jesse curiously

" That boy of yours ain't in my jail , he ain't been arrested yet he maybe before the day is done. Warned Boss

" Now look here JD Luke never came home last night , JD SO HELP ME IF YOUR LYING !. Jesse said Angrily

" Uncle Jesse c'mon now don't get go gettin' your blood pressure up he ain't worth it . reminded Daisy

Meanwhile Luke was just now arriving at Tri-County Hospital Luke was still out colder then a dead mackerel .

Luke was rushed into the ER , he was placed on the bed , his eyes was shut tight , his breathing was very shallow.

As Dr. McBride was examining Luke she couldn't help but smell the hint of alcohol on the the injured young man .

Then she checked Luke's reflexes , they were sluggish , then she lifted up his eyelid , no response.

 **" Poor O'l Luke y'know he wouldn't be drunk as a skunk if he ain't fallen so hard for that girl.**

While the Dukes meanwhile had decided to try on over at the Boars Nest Luke may have gotton a cold one.

Daisy decided to start her shift while Bo , Uncle Jesse ask around to see if someone had seen Luke at all today.

Meanwhile Bo had noticed a girl watching them , she looked awfully familier like he may have seen her .

" Excuse me m'am but ain't I seen you here before weren't you working here yesterday ?. wondered Bo curiously

" No you must be thinkin' of someone else i just recently started working here sorry y'all . confessed Pammy Sue .

All of a sudden Pammy started feeling sick to her stomach so she ran to the bathroom .

Once she was done throwing up she figured she may have gotton the flu so she made a quick exit.

" Hey Uncle Jesse i just got done talking to Pammy Sue she was acting very strange. confessed Bo

" Well she sure ain't here now you thinking she maybe the reason Luke's missing ?. wondered Jesse

 **" This mess has more twist's , knots in it then waking up , finding rattlesnake's in your bed**

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was tryin' to wake up his eyes felt like heavy brick's.

A nurse was just now coming into Luke's room to check to see if he was awake so she lifted up his eyes.

Every now and then Luke's eye's would twitch they wouldn't open , it looked empty so she replaced it.

So While the Dukes was still looking for Luke Pammy Sue was just now arriving at her apartment in town.

So she quick made a beeline to the restroom , she puked some more , more until she felt very worn out , tired.

Then the wheels in her head slowly started turning , she suddenly got a wet feeling in her underwear.

" !Oh No!. .., oh what am I gonna do now I ain't ready to be a mama yet , Luke ain't ready to be a Daddy.

 **" It look's like A Queen Bee , a King Bee made a honey of a mess , are about to get stung in the behind .**


	3. Beer and Babies Don't Mix

The Dukes had woken up early the next mornin' from another restless night due to worrying about Luke .

" Uncle Jesse I ain't gotton a decent night sleep since Luke's gone missing . admitted Bo

" Me too boy I'm plumb scared outta my wit's I just pray that something bad ain't happened . said Jesse worriedly

" Well Y'all I best hurry , get to work before boss fire's me for being late . admitted Daisy worriedly

So as Bo , Jesse was getting ready to search some more for Luke . The Kitchen Phone suddenly started ringing.

" Hello Duke farm Bo Duke speaking may I ask who's calling ? asked Bo curiously

" Hey Bo it's me Pammy Sue , I'm calling y'all to let you know that I got a bun in the oven. said Pammy

" ! Oh ...No ..., You mean you , Luke made love , now your carrying Luke's child does Luke know ?. asked Bo

" Um..., Well no not really you see me , Luke was drinkin' , juking he was drunk as skunk. Admitted Pammy Sue

" He mentioned something about y'all's uncle Jesse setting his tail on fire for getting drunk . confessed Pammy

" ! Oh ... No, you mean to tell me that Luke got behind the wheel of the General drunk . asked Bo worriedly

 **" As that old sayin' goes the cat is now out of the bag , Jesse is gonna be as mad as grizzley bear.**

Since Jesse was still in the kitchen Bo tried to be very quiet so not to let Jesse hear what they was saying.

" Listen Pammy Sue thanks for callin' don't worry I won't tell Jesse y'all's bundle of joy .admitted Bo

Then Bo hung up the phone , Jesse who happened to be sitting at the table asked Bo who was he talking to

" Oh um... , it was just Cooter callin' to let me know that a part for the General . Said Bo secretly

 **" O'l Bo felt bad about lying to Jesse he knew that he had to save Luke's bacon before it get's burned.**

Cooter meanwhile was startin' to feel as nervous as a skunk who just sprayed a grizzly bear .

Then he figured now is as good a time as any so he walked on over to the CB , figured he would get it over with.

" I might be crazy but i aiin't dumb crazy Cooter calling LostSheep y'all got your's ears on c'mon ?". asked Cooter

" Lost Sheep 2 here Crazy C um..., look Cooter I'm kinda busy right now buddy so um can it wait ? . asked Bo

" No Bo it can't wait um... , see uh ..., it has to do with Luke he kinda drank too much , crashed . admitted Cooter

" I know all I about it Cooter i need to find Luke do you where he is since I ain't finding him. Said Bo curiously

" Yes I do you know where he is Bo he is at Tri- County Hospital so have you told Uncle Jesse? . Asked Cooter

" No I ain't told him I ain't got a clue as to how i'm gonna tell him Luke got Pammy Sue Pregnant. Confessed Bo

" ! HOLY COW !, Lukas Dukas finally found a cute little heffer to finally get his milk for free. Said Cooter Jokingly

" Listen Cooter don't go telllin' him okay I gotta find a way to break it to him gently . confessed Bo

Meanwhile Over at the Boars Nest Pammy Sue was trying her best to keep her mind off her troubles .

Daisy couldn't help but notice somethin' was wrong with her new friend she figured she would help.

So While Pammy Sue was refilling some mugs of beer she figured she would ask a penny for her thought's.

" Hey Darlin' how you doin' I couldn't help but notice you look like your Cookie got crumbled. Confessed Daisy

" Oh Hey Daisy I'm..., sorry it's just I got a lot on my mind since um.., having Luke's baby. confessed Pammy

" **it look's like the stork delivered the news I got me a feelin' Uncle Jesse ain't gonna be too happy ".**

" Oh honey that's wonderful Luke will be so happy to find out that your having his !BABY!. Daisy said Happily

" Well ..., no i ain't gotton that far yet i ain't sure I'm gonna keep this baby Daisy i ain't ready. confessed Pammy

" Oh Honey you ain't thinkin' of having an abortion cause that will just crush Luke to pieces. said Daisy worriedly

" I ain't sure Daisy it's just um..., well I ain't ready to be one , Luke ain't ready to be a daddy. admitted Pammy

 **Meanwhile Bo was just pullin' into the hospital parking lot while his heart racing like a fox on a jackrabbit.**

So O'l Bo walked over to the frontdesk , saw that the nurse was on the phone with someone so he quietly waited

" M'am I'm here to see my cousin Luke who was brought in here yesterday from a drunk driving wreck. explained Bo

" Okay if i can just have your cousin's full name , birth date , where y'all live I can look him up on the computer .

" Lukas Karl Duke , 9/22/1966 , we all live on my Uncle Jesse's farm in Hazzard County . Confessed Bo

" Okay it say's here that your cousin Luke is in 216 which is on the 8th floor in the ICU unit . Confessed Camilla

So Bo went down the hallway until he got to the elevator's , he pushed the 8th floor button.

At first glance Luke looked like he was just sleeping then Bo noticed all the machines , he picked up Luke's hand.

" Oh ..., Luke ( voice cracking ) what a fine kettle of catfish you is in this time Pammy Sue is pregnant. said Bo

" Luke you ain't about to leave your own baby an orphan c'mon please open your eyes for me . Begged Bo

" Luke i ain't got a clue as to how to get out of this hornet's nest you is in . confessed Bo

Then all of a sudden Bo noticed Luke's eyelid's moving , he started thinking that he was starting to wake up.

So While Bo was waiting for Luke to wake up over at the Boars Nest Daisy was trying to convince Pam to keep it.

" Pammy look why don't we go down to Doc. Applebee , see what the sex of it is . Asked Daisy

" I still ain't sure Daisy since Jesse ain't never gonna forgive Luke for gettin' me pregnant . Confessed Pammy

" Oh honey your worryin' for nothing Uncle Jesse will forgive Luke once he see's the baby . said Daisy happily

" Okay Daisy Let's go see Doc. Applebee I do want to know what the sex of it so's i can tell Luke. admitted Pammy

So while the girl's was heading on over to Doc. Applebee over at the hospital Luke was waking up.

" Oh Lord ..., do I have a headache what in the heck happened ?, why am I in the hospital ?. wondered Luke

" ! LUKE !, HOLY COW your awake oh I thought you was gonna be dead as a doornail cousin. admitted Bo

" Um,,,,, I'm sorry i ain't got a clue as to who Luke is wait what did you say your name was ?. asked Luke

" Luke my name is Bo I'm your cousin , your name is Luke Duke , we have a cousin named Daisy . explained Bo

" I'm sorry i ain't got a clue as to who you is , for that matter i ain't got a clue as to who i am . admitted Luke

 **" Ain't this a Fine Kettle Of Fish the boy's is in I got me a feelin' this is only the calm before the storm.**


	4. Secrets between Cousins

**The boys was sure in a fine kettle of catfish this time it's only gonna get worse when O'l Jesse find's out.**

" Luke please tell me you remember somethin' we ain't gonna be able to get out this mess now. confesssed Bo

" I ain't really sure that i remember much since my head feel's like it's been hit by a mad bull. confessed Luke

" Luke Uncle Jesse ain't gonna be too happy with us we is gonna be getting our tail's set on fire . explained Bo

" Sorry Bo i ain't that much help my memory ain't that good , my head feel's like it's in a fog. Said Luke worriedly

" Luke we is gonna be lucky to see the next sunrise since Uncle Jesse ain't never gonna forgive us. admitted Bo

Meanwhile back in Hazzard Daisy , Pammy Sue was just arriving now at Doc. Appleby's to check the sex of the baby.

Daisy , Pammy Sue caught doc Appleby just in time he was just coming back from the McCrackin farm.

" Howdy Doc.., we's here to check the sex of Pammy Sue , Luke's baby . Daisy said happily

" I don't reckon that'll be a problem Daisy why don't y'all fine nice ladies follow me into my office . said Doc Appleby

So they followed Doc Appleby's nurse into his exam room then she told Pammy to lay on the exam table .

Then she got out the transducer , moved it around Pammy's belly , the picture of the baby showed on the monitor.

" Oh my Darlin' you is gonna be a happy mama you are havin' do you want to know the sex ?. asked Clementine.

" Oh yes please I ... can't wait to have my own little one to hold , I have to tell my honey Lamb . Confessed Pammy

" Well in that case Darlin' you is havin' a little baby girl she is just as cute as a ladybug. Said Clementine Happily

" Oh ..., honey she look's as cute as a little honey bee , she is gonna be a sweet little Peach. Said Daisy Happily

" Daisy my heart could just burst she is gonna be spoiled rotton , well loved . Said Pammy Sue Happily

 **So While the girls was over at Doc. Appleby's back at hospital Bo was as nervous as a fox in the henhouse .**

Then Bo figured that now is as good a time as any so he picked up the phone in the hallway .

While over at the farm Jesse was picking up some egg's an milking the cows when he heard the phone .

" Hello Duke Farm Jesse Duke speaking may i ask who's callin' ? asked Jesse curiously

" Oh .. um.., hey Uncle Jesse it's me Bo I'm callin' from Tri- County Hospital it seems that Luke had a car wreck.

" ! Oh NO!, he's okay ain' t he Bo i sure hope to the lord that he ain't met his maker. Said Jesse worriedly

" Oh ... um.., he's okay Uncle Jesse um look I got somethin' to tell ya , you ain't gonna like it you may even be mad .

" Oh ... c'mon now Bo whatever happened i promise i ain't gonna be no grizzly bear just tell me. confessed Bo

" Um..., well Uncle Jesse ya see the reason Luke had the accident was because he was drinkin' beer . Confessed Bo

" ! WHAT ! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT LUKE GOT BEHIND THE WHEEL OF THE GENERAL DRUNK. Said Jesse angrily

" Um..., Well uh ..., well um ..., Uncle Jesse you promised you wasn't gonna get mad now. admitted Bo

" Bo ..., I ain't never thought i would see the day when one of you boy's would drink , drive. confessed Jesse.

" Bo i'm happy that Luke is okay , alive praise the lord. That boy is gonna be pretty sore when I'm done. said Jesse

 **" Well Friend's as that O'l saying goes the cat is now out of the bag , a certain Dukeboy's Bacon is cooked.**


	5. Passion's Fire

**Now O'l Jesse was madder then a swarm of hornet's he ain't been this mad at Luke since the time he saw him drinkin' shine when he was only 12 years old , Jesse wipped him good for it.**

Jesse was tryin' to calm himself as he was walkin' on over to the coffee pot to get some coffee.

While Daisy was frying up some egg's , bacon , hash browns, toast to she couldn't help feel some tension in the air.

" Good Mornin' Uncle Jesse you have been as quiet as a mouse you ain't taken a sip of your coffee all morning.

" Oh.. I'm sorry baby it's just i can't believe that Luke would do somethin' as foolish drunk driving. admitted Jesse

 **After hearing that bit of news Daisy thought of breaking the news that Luke is gonna be a daddy gently.**

" Um.., Uncle Jesse i don't want you take the news that I'm about to tell ya the wrong way okay ? asked Daisy

" Now honey i bet whatever you gotta tell me it ain't as a bad as findin' Luke drivin' drunk . admitted Jesse

" Uncle Jesse what if i told you that a hen and a rooster are about to have a little baby chicken . Asked Daisy

" Um..., Uncle Jesse y'know that old sayin' about every dark cloud has a silver lining . said Daisy happily

" Daisy what in the devil are you talkin' about now honey i ain't got a clue what you are talkin' about. Asked Jesse

Well as Daisy was failing on telling Jesse the news about Luke the boys wasn't doing much better.

" Luke .., I hate to break it to ya but you is a daddy cuz an it sure is a cryin' shame . admitted Bo

" Um..., Bo what are you talkin' about i ain't gottin' no girl pregnant you must be mistaken . Confessed Luke

" Luke you mean to tell me you ain't got no memory of you , Pammy Sue makin' love ?. Asked Bo

" Bo i feel like i've gone bronco bustin' for 10 rounds on the wrong end , my memory is wiped clean. confessed Luke

 **" Oh No this ain't good y'all since Luke can't remember nothin' their ain't no way they can get out of this.**

Meanwhile back over at the farm Daisy was still tryin' to tell Jesse about Pammy Sue's news .

" Uncle Jesse now um..., you promise what I'm about to tell ya now you won't get mad. Asked Daisy

" Honey whatever you gotta tell me I promise I won't get mad at ya . Promised Jesse

" You know that girl Luke has been seein' Pammy Sue she has a bun in the oven and um..., it's Luke's. said Daisy

 **Now Jesse sat in his chair tryin' really hard to not upset the applecart he could feel his temper rising to a boil.**

" ! WHAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME LUKE GOT A GIRL PREGNANT !., Well that boy is playin' with fire. confessed Jesse

" Now Uncle Jesse just calm down now watch your blood pressure now Luke's in love . Confessed Daisy

" Oh honey i ain't mad at him i .., it's just it ain't like Luke to drink ,drive , get a girl pregnant. Admitted Jesse

So While Jesse was getting over the shock of Luke about Luke becoming a daddy. Pammy is tellin' her mama.

" Pammy Sue baby your egg's is gettin' cold now honey why don't you come , eat them darlin' Asked Susannah .

" Sorry I'm late mama i was feelin' sick again so i threw up don't worry it ain't the flu. Confessed Pammy

" I sure hope you ain't comin' down with that flu bug it's seem's you been sick alot lately. Said Susannah.

" No Mama i ain't sick with no flu bug I'm ..., well I'm ..., Pregnant I'm havin' a little bundle of joy. admitted Pammy

" ! Oh honey I'm so happy for you baby oh ..., this is the best news i'm so happy for you. Admitted Pammy

" Um..., i ain't sure about that mama since I ain't gone yet to see Doc. Appleby . Admitted Pammy

" Okay If you don't mind me askin' who is the daddy of this little bundle of joy ?. Asked Susannah .

" It's mine , Luke's baby mama we is keepin' the baby now i ain't about to put it up for adoption . confessed Pammy

" Well then let's go on over to Doc. Appleby's , see when this baby is due . Said Susannah

So while Pammy Sue , her mama were on their way to Doc. Appleby's , While Luke was being examined.

" Now Luke how you feelin' boy you sure took a bad blow to the head do you feel okay ?. Asked Dr. Kimble

" I don't really remember much doc I .., i..., my memory feel's like it's been hit by a bull . Admitted Luke

" So the doc got out his penlight , he checked to see if Luke had a concussion , he asked Luke to follow the light.

As the doc saw Luke's eyes he began to notice some irregular eye movement's .

" Okay Luke well it seem's that you are sufferin' from a concussion , amnesia . Admitted Dr. Kimble

" Now Luke before i release you i must say that since you have a concussion you can't sleep. said Dr. Kimble

" Doc that's gonna be easier said then done since i feel really , really , tired now , my head hurt's . confessed Luke

Bo who was standin' out in the hallway thought he'd reassure the doc that he ain't about to let Luke fall asleep.

" Don't worry I ain't about to let Luke here fall asleep i'll keep him awake . admitted Bo

" Okay then well Luke you'll need plenty of bed rest , no horseplayin' no exciment for at least a week. said Doc

" **Poor O'l Luke look's like he has just gone from the fryin' pan into the fire it look's like he's gonna get burned.**


	6. Forgive And Forget

Luke was released from the hospital early the next mornin' , the boys was really nervous to face uncle Jesse.

" Luke I ain't got a clue as to what Uncle Jesse is gonna say to us he ain't gonna be too happy. Worried Bo

" **Now O'l Luke's memory is still a bit squirrely so he still ain't sure who this Uncle Jesse is.**

Sadly O'l Bo's comment fell on deaf ears since Luke was snoozin' away in the passenger seat .

Meanwhile back at the farm O'l Jesse was madder then buckshot grizzly bear , then he heard the General.

After Bo put the General in park he reached over , he shook Luke some , Luke slowly let out a little yawn .

" Well welcome back boys i sure am happy to see that you ain't lyin' along the road dead Luke. admitted Jesse

Luke couldn't help give Jesse a confused look since he ain't sure who this old fella who claim's to be his uncle is.

" Uncle Jesse um..., Luke seem's to be suffering from amnesia so he don't really remember much. Confessed Bo

" Oh.., well in that case Luke I'm your uncle Jesse , this is the farm where we live . Confessed Jesse

All Luke could do was give Jesse a confused look , it about broke Jesse's heart to see Luke not know who he is.

" Now Luke I am sorry that you have amnesia once you are recovered we have to talk. said Jesse lovingly

" I'm sorry sir I ain't got a clue as to who this Pammy Sue McCrackin is , i ain't nobody's daddy. confessed Luke

Once you get your memory back will talk about it but until then I want you to try , remember okay ?. asked Jesse

So as the Dukes was havin' a bit of a family crisis , Pammy Sue , her mama was at Doc. Appleby's.

" Well Pammy honey I bet you are really anxious to see when your little bundle is due. Confessed Doc. Appleby

" Yes sir i sure am i can't wait to hold that little bundle of love she is gonna be sweet as a peach. confessed Pammy

" Well honey how's about you tell me when was the last day you had your period honey ?. asked Doc. Appleby

" Well I had it sometime back in May , it lasted for about week so when do you think it will be comin' ? asked Pammy

" It look's like you'll probably be havin' it sometime around the 4th of July . Admitted Doc. Appleby

" Which made Pammy Sue, her mama laugh a little bit then Pammy started feelin' crummy so she she quit laughing.

" Now i know that you are expectin' in July so i wanna see you in again on June 23 . Confessed Doc. Appleby

Meanwhile back at the farm the Dukes was havin' a bit of trouble with Luke since he ain't had no clue who he is

 **" Poor O'l Luke's memory has been wiped cleaner then a plucked Chicken , the preacher comin' for supper.**

Meanwhile Bo was tryin' to show Luke how to collect the egg's from the chicken's , slowly gettin' very frustrated.

" Luke now i'm gonna show you one last time so please listen all you do pick the egg from under the chicken.

So Luke tried his best to pay attention but for some reason he was havin' a little trouble.

" Luke , Luke , dangnit Luke ain't you hearin' a word I"m saying i feel like I'm talking to a brick wall cuz. Said Bo

" Oh I'm sorry i ain't got a clue as to who Luke is , i still ain't sure who this Pammy Sue McCrackin is ?. admitted Luke

" Sure wish i could help you get out of this mess with Uncle Jesse., You is a daddy too . Confessed Bo

" Well Um..., your name is Luke Duke you is Luke , this our farm where we live , Jesse took us in . said Bo

" I ain't got no memory of gettin' no girl pregnant , i sure wish i could remember . Said Luke sadly

So as Luke was makin' his way into the barn to collect the egg's he tried to remember what bo had told him.

Then all of sudden Luke started feelin' dizzy from his Concussion , when he reached for the egg he saw double.

So he blinked his eyes some but it was no use Luke took a tumble off the ladder , landed onto the barn floor.

Luke felt like he got the wind knocked out of him , then all of sudden he felt a sharp pain it was light's out.

 **" Poor O'l Luke that boy sure is in a mess this time , i got a feelin' this is the calm before the storm.**

Bo who had just finished plowin' the back 40 figured he would make his way into the barn to see how Luke was .

When he saw Luke layin' on the barn floor not movin' he figured he would go in the farmhouse , get uncle Jesse .

So Bo hightailed into the farmhouse , he was so out of breath so he waited until he caught his breath.

" Uncle Jesse come quick Luke fell ..., onto the barn floor , out colder then a dead samon at corncob creek . said Bo

" Okay go out their , bring him inside , lay him on the sofa , I'll call Doc. Appleby . Confessed Jesse

So Bo hurried on out to the barn , he gently piggy backed Luke into the farmhouse , slowly layed him onto the sofa.

2 hours later Doc. Appleby showed up , he carefully examined Luke noticed he had a concussion.

" Well Jesse , Bo i can't find a thing wrong with Luke except a Concussion , so he'll need lot's of rest. said Doc.

" Don't worry doc will make sure Luke get's plenty of rest , since he'll be a daddy soon. admitted Bo

" Oh ..., Jesse you must be so happy your gonna be a little tyke around the farm again congratulations. Doc Appleby

So after Doc. Appleby left Jesse went to check on Luke , as he saw Luke layin' their sleeping his heart broke in two.

" Oh my poor little boy my little Luke ..., I'm just glad your okay y'know you scared me to death . said Jesse

" Well Luke i just want you to know that i love you ..., I do forgive promise me to not scare me again.


	7. A Bundle Of Trouble

Luke Duke could feel the sunlight on his face , as he tried to open his eyes they felt like heavy bricks.

Not to mention he could feel a sharp pain in his forehead , at first everything came in fuzzy.

So he blinked a bit , then his vision started to clear , he could see that he was on the sofa in the farmhouse.

" Good mornin' sleepin' beauty you took quite a fall boy sure hope you ain't lost your memory again. worried Jesse

" Mornin' my head is really hurtin' somethin' awful um..., I ain't sure who i am you must be my uncle Jesse. said Luke

" Yes i am your uncle , your name is Luke , i sure wish you did remember i really miss you boy. Said Jesse sadly

 **So While Luke was tryin' to get through the fog in his head , over at Pammy Sue's place an egg was hatchin'.**

Pammy Sue was gettin' ready for work at the Boars Nest when she felt like she had gone , stepped in a puddle.

" !Oh No..., mama my water just broke we gotta go to the hospital i'm about to have my baby. said Pammy happily

" Okay honey c'mon we gotta get their before that egg hatches in the front seat of the car. Said Lorillia

Pammy tried her best to relax , breath , breath hold in the baby till they reached Tri -County Hosptial.

While over at the farm Luke was slowly startin' to remember as he was helpin' Bo liftin' bayles of Hay.

Suddenly Luke got a flash in his head of a blue eyed , blonde chick with a pixie cut , she was pretty as a picture.

" Bo i think my memory is startin' to come back i just saw Pammy Sue in my head , she is too cute. admitted Luke

" That's great cousin maybe now that your memory is startin' to come back getting out will be easy as pie kidded Bo

" Their's only one problem with that Bo i ain't sure how i'm gonna be able to since the baby is mine. admitted Luke

" You got a point their cuz just think the minute Jesse lay's eyes on it he'll probably will forget all about Bo

Speaking of Uncle Jesse he was feedin' the chicken's their breakfast when he heard the telephone ring.

" Hello..., Duke farm this is Jesse Duke speaking may i ask who's calling ? asked Jesse curiously

" Hello Jesse this is Lorillia McCrackin callin' from Tri -County Hospital it seem's that Pammy Sue is havin' the baby.

" Oh No ..., well listen thank's for callin' me , Luke will be their in two shakes of a lamb's tail . confessed Jesse

So after Jesse finished the phone call he went outside , walked over to where the boys was working.

" Luke Pammy Sue's mama just called an she has gone into Labor , it seem's that you is about to become a daddy.

 **" Luke's eyes bugged out like a pop eyed mule , he felt like all the air had gone out of him , he was gonna faint.**

Meanwhile back at the hospital Pammy Sue was sweating like a pig , she felt like she was carrying a watermelon .

" Oh Mama ..., please make it stop i ..., i ain't ready to be a mama .., i guess their ain't nothin' i can do about it now.

" No honey you can't turn back the clock the baby is comin' now make lemon's out of lemonade . said Lori

" Meanwhle Uncle Jesse , Luke was just now pullin' into the hospital parking lot , Luke was really , really nervous.

So after Jesse had checked them in he walked over to where Luke was sitting with his head in his hands .

" Oh ..., Luke c'mon boy it's okay now don't worry you'll do fine with the baby. confessed Jesse

" Luke looked up from his hand's , two tears sliding down his face , so Jesse wrapped two arm's around him.

" Uncle ... Jesse I...i ... 'm scared ... i don't wanna mess this up i ain't got a clue as to how i'm gonna raise this baby.

" Luke you ain't got nothin' to worry about this will work it self out will help you , Pammy out . confessed Jesse

2 hours later Pammy sue's doctor showed up in her room , The dam was she about ready to break .

" Okay Pammy c'mon here we go now push , breath , push , push , breath , push , push , breath now one last push.

Then finally a little dark haired , blue eyed baby girl was born , the doctor handed the baby on over to the nurse.

" Then all of sudden Pammy started hemorridging , the doctor quickly had to stop the bleeding or she would die.

It was too late the doctor tried their was just too much blood , so sadly Pammy Sue met her maker before her time.

 **" Poor O'l Luke's heart is just hangin' by a thread , when he hears this news it's gonna break into pieces.**


	8. Fallin' To Pieces

As Dr. Kimble was making his way into the waiting room to give O'l Luke the bad news of the birth of his baby.

Meanwhile inside the waitin' room Luke was too nervous to sit so he started pacing , Jesse just watched the clock.

Finally their wait was over on account of the doors swung open , a doctor walked on over to Luke, Jesse.

Jesse could tell by the look on the doctor's face that somethin' seemed just a half bubble off plumb .

" Um...,, Luke i wish i had better news for you Pammy suffered a complication she didn't make it. said Dr. Kimble

" Luke could feel his heart breaking as he looked into the doctor's eyes , he felt two tears sliding down his face.

" Luke I'm so sorry she started hemorrhaging, she went peacefully no pain. said Dr. Kimble sympathetically

" I do have some good news for y'all you are now the daddy of a little baby girl. Dr. Kimble said happily

Luke could barely manage to get a word out all he could do was smile , thank the doctor for the good news.

 **" Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the water a gator takes a bites you.**

Pammy Sue's mama was just now comin' out of the elevator , making her way into the waiting room .

Jesse saw Lorillia coming towards him so he thought he would tell her the sad news of losing her baby.

" Um.., Lorillia i have some rather sad news to tell you , i am so sorry to tell you that Pammy is dead. admitted Jesse

"! WHAT are you kiddin' me Jesse Duke i .., y'all best be kidding please tell me i am dreamin' . begged Lorillia.

Seein' as how Pammy's mama seemed to be takin' her rage out on Jesse Luke walked over tried to calm her down.

" M'am i don't know if this will help you i am sorry for your loss it ain't Uncle Jesse's fault . confessed Luke

" Oh ..., Luke honey i am so sorry i know you must be hurtin' somethin' bad too. Lori said Sympathetically

" If it makes you feel better m'am were gonna name the baby Susannah Penelope Duke . Confessed Luke

" Her Mama's middle name , my mother's name that way will both be happy m'am . Said Luke happily

" Listen on the other hand you is the grandmama of a beautiful little girl who is part of Luke, Pammy.

Meanwhile in the nursery the nurse was just gettin' done checking out little Susannah Penelope Duke.

15 minutes later the nurse came out to the waiting room , She handed Luke his little baby girl.

Luke's heart felt like it could burst he was so happy , at the same-time his heart was broken in two.

 **" Luke could feel the dam in his heart about to break quicker then a bullfrog on a fly he left the room.**

So once outside Luke leaned against an old oak tree let out some heart wrenchin' sobs , then he cursed his bad luck. Once Luke had gotten himself back under control he started worryin' about how he was gonna raise their baby on his own.

" I ain't got no clue as to how to raise a girl this ain't fair it ain't her time yet please bring her back. begged Luke

 **" Poor O'l Luke's heart was broken , a full of pain that only someone with a heart of gold can mend.**

Meanwhile inside Uncle Jesse was holding onto Luke's baby , he was startin' to wonder what was keeping Luke .

So Jesse figured he best go check on Luke so he handed Luke's baby on over to Pammy Sue's mama.

Then he made his way outside , he saw Luke standing by the old oak tree so he walked on over to him to see if he

" Now Luke i just hope that you ain't thinking of doin' something foolish . Said Jesse worriedly

" Now sir i ain't thinking that but my heart feel's like it's hanging by thread . confessed Luke sadly

" Oh ..., i know boy it's not like your going through this alone we can help you raise your baby. Jesse said happily

" Uncle Jesse I ain't never gonna be able to raise her on my own she is gonna need a mama too. Luke said concernl

" I reckon Daisy could fix that problem since she has a lot of single girl's who would love to marry you . Kidding Jesse

" Uncle Jesse I really ain't ready yet to try again so soon after Pammy's death my heart still hurts.. Said Luke sadly

" I know boy it's gonna take time before your heart is on the mend all the pain will be gone. reassured Jesse

So while Uncle Jesse was tryin' to mend Luke's broken heart . Granny is stealing the baby.

" **Oh Lordy this ain't good I got me a feelin' that O'l Granny ain't gonna give that baby back.**

Meanwhile back in town O'l Cooter was covered in grease up to his eyeball's from working on the General.

" It's gonna take a pretty penny to get the O'l General back on it's feet i sure got my work cut out for me.

Once Jesse had gotten Luke to calm down enough they headed back into the hospital .

" Excuse me m'am my name is Luke Duke i'm here to see my baby she was just born a few minutes ago.

So the nurse typed in Luke's name in the computer , it showed no record of Luke's baby.

"

I"m so sorry mr. Duke i ain't able to give you your baby since it seem's that you ain't got a baby.

" What you mean to me tell me that she ain't in the hospital she is !MISSING!. Luke said worriedly

" It seem's sir that your baby has been kidnapped i ain't sure who took her don't worry we will find her.

 **" Poor O'l Luke was feelin' lower then a skunk who had just sprayed a grizzly bear , then got killed.**


	9. Web Of Lies

**" Now the crime that Pammy Sue's mama commited is the act of a desperate woman .**

 **who 's heart is now hangin' by a thread she could cry a river any minute now.**

 **Who is hellbent on gettin' revenge on the Dukes for Pammy Sue's Death.**

Meanwhile Mrs. Loriella McCrackin was just pullin' into her driveway , she took a deep breath , tried to put on a brave face. Then all of a sudden she heard a soft whimper comin' from the backseat so she slowly walked over , she slowly opened the door.

" Oh Honeybee don't you start crying now darlin' i love you so much baby your safe with me I'm your mamaw ". assured Loriella. " I'll give you back to your daddy one day honey once he pays for my baby dying not that I'm blaming you darlin'. assured Loriella

 **" Oh Lordy I got me a bad feelin' in my bones that Granny ain't gonna be giving that baby back to the Dukes.**

Meanwhile back in Hazzard Bo , Cooter was working their finger's to the bone trying to repair the General.

" Oh lordy Cooter it's gonna take a pretty penny to put the General back to it's former glory . admitted Bo

" I know buddy (chuckles) y'know O'l Rome wasn't built in a day so it's gonna take time. Reminded Cooter

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was going out of his mind with worry he was making a hole in the carpet.

" Luke would you please sit down before you burn a hole in that carpet I know you is worried. Said Jesse lovingly.

" I know Uncle Jesse it's just I ain't sure that i'll ever see her again , whoever took her will pay. Luke said angrily

" Uncle Jesse what if Pammy Sue's mama took savannah to get back at me for lettin' Pammy die ?. wondered Luke

" Oh Luke that don't make no sense i know the McCrackin's they ain't gonna blame you . Assured Jesse

 **" Well friend's as that old saying goes there's two sides to every story it don't look good for the Dukes.  
**

" Uncle Jesse I'm sorry it's such a bitter pill to swallow she would blame me for Pammy's death. Admitted Luke

Meanwhile in the nursery a nurse who happened to be working the day Little Savannah was born .

Then she remembered that she saw a strange lady in the lobby , she walked out of the hospital with baby .

It was too late now since Savannah is now gone , the chances of getting her back are now pretty slim.

Mrs. Loriella was shopping was over at rhuebottom's General store for Baby Food not knowin' she is being spied.

" Well hello their Lori i ain't seen you in a coon's age you was alway's the prettiest girl in town . complemented Shep

" Shep now Maryanne ain't gonna like it none if she saw you flirtin' Sugar . reminded Loriella

" Well howdy do Loriella did you have another baby ?, cause i always thought you had one. Asked Mr. Rhuebottom.

" Well you know how it goes once you have one you just can't stop so i had me another one. Lori said Sheepishly

 **" With the start of that little white lie is now the beginning of a Web of lies that is gonna spin out of control.  
**


	10. Forever Love

**Balladeer : So far Lorillia's plan had gone off without a hitch she ain't got no idea that fate has other plans.**

 **she is about to wake up to a very rude awaking , i guess it's like that old sayin' you get what you pay for.**

Poor o'l Luke was going out of his mind with worry about now with what could have happened to his little girl.

Jesse couldn't help but feel sorry for his eldest it about broke his heart in two to see Luke lookin' so worried.

" C'mon now Luke relax boy ..., an eat your breakfast why you ain't touched a single bite. Said Jesse worriedly

" I'm sorry Uncle Jesse i guess my mind is still thinking about my little pumpkin she's all i got left. Said Luke

Jesse could feel his heart breaking when he saw the heartbroke look on Luke's face so he gave him a hug.

" Oh..., don't worry Luke you know that Rosco , Enos will find who kidnapped her . Assured Jesse

" I just hope that your right uncle Jesse i just have this feeling that Lori may have taken her. Said Luke worriedly

 **" Dang if O'l Luke didn't hit paydirt sure hope the Dukes can get out before it's too late.**

Meanwhile in town Bo , Cooter was working till the sun shines on the General Lee.

Then Cooter suddenly remembered about some crazy lady he saw yesterday, coming out of Rhuebottom's.

" Bo I saw this strange o'l lady coming out of Rhuebottom's yesterday, she looked too old to be having a baby.

" So Cooter are you saying that this lady you saw was the one that kidnapped Luke's baby ?. said Bo Curiously

" Well i bet you a beer at the Boars Nest that she's the one that took Luke's baby out of the hospital. admitted Bo

Meanwhile on the other side of town at the hospital a nurse named Maryanne just remembered seeing Lori.

So when she got her lunch break she made a call on over to the Hazzard Police Station .

" Hello Sheriff this is Maryanne Pringle over at Tri-County Hospital , i just wanted to tell you about the missing baby.

" Oh goody goody gumdrops okay ma'm i'm all ears who is the person that took the baby ?. Asked Rosco

" Well sheriff I ain't got a clue as to what her name is i do know she was the mama of Pammy Sue MCCrackin .

So after Rosco hung up the phone , thanked her for calling he began to look through all the wanted poster's .

Meanwhile Luke was driving around till he saw some tire track's leading to Sheep's Hollow .

So he figured he better follow um figuring they may lead him to his little Angel .

the tire tracks led to Pammy Sue's house which got Luke to thinking Pammy Sue's mama done it.

Luke slowly got out of the pick-up , made his way slowly up to the front porch , knocked on the door.

" Oh ... No ..., i ain't about to go to jail for nobody were gonna play a game called hide , seek . Kidded Lori

So Lori slowly picked up her grand baby , put her into the guest room , she went to answer the door.

" Oh..., hello Luke what a surprize i ain't seen you in awhile honey how you holdin' up ? asked Lori concernly

" Oh ... , I'm doing okay ... my heart is hangin' by a thread has been since my little baby was taking away. said Luke

" I'm sorry to hear that but their ain't no baby here i ain't taking nobody's baby so you can leave now . begged Lori

" Lori look i know you are hurtin' too that's why you took our baby from me i ain't to blame . Confessed Luke

" I know what i did was wrong i never intended to hurt you honey it's just my heart is broken .

Meanwhile back in town Rosco had just come upon a picture of Loriellia McCrackin wanted for kidnapping an infant.

So he got on the radio to Enos , told him to go arrest Mrs. Loriellia McCrackin for kidnapping a baby from the hospital

" Oh lordy Sheriff i'll get right on that possum on a gumbush I ain't never thought someone take a baby. said Enos

 **" So As That Old Saying goes Mrs Loriellia's Goose was about to be roasted over a Barbaque .**

So as Enos was making his way on over to the McCrackin farm Luke was still trying to convince Lori.

" Lori please i..., love her with all my heart she's all i got left of Pammy . Confessed Luke

So just as Loriellia was about to hand Luke his baby Enos showed up , arrested Loriellia for Kidnapping a baby.

Luke was just as happy as clam to have his baby girl back , then things slowly started to get back to normal .


End file.
